


Sharing is Caring

by fanoftheimagines



Series: Doctor Who Fics [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: You’re in a relationship with both the Master and the Doctor. When the Master keeps you too long one day, the Doctor gets jealous.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Series: Doctor Who Fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674148
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anon said: Could you do a poly dhawan!master/reader/13th doctor? Literally anything you write would be great, I need more poly content pleeease  
> Reader Gender: Gender Neutral  
> TW: Jealousy  
> A/N: Finally got around to this request.

Being in a relationship is hard work. Being in two is even harder. Especially when your partners are best enemies. The Doctor and the Master were always at each other’s throats, even with you in the mix. They fought whenever they were together and it had started to kill your relationship. So you decided it was best for everyone if you take turns. Basically, you would bounce between their TARDIS’s, switching every other week or so. The compromise did its job. There was a lot less fighting. But it had its downsides. Like now.

The Master slammed the TARDIS door violently and stalked toward the console. Waves of anger came off of him as he angrily began to pilot. You watched him carefully from your spot on the stairs. He was grumbling to himself and hadn’t even acknowledged your presence. You rolled your eyes and looked back down at your book.

“What happened?” You asked, not looking up from your book.

His head jerked to look at you. “What do you think?” He almost sneered.

You rolled your eyes again. “The Doctor ruin your plans again, then?” He scoffed and started muttering something you couldn’t quite hear. “What was that, love?

His muttering got louder. “The Doctor will pay… If it wasn’t for you…”

You sighed - it felt like that was becoming common today – and walked over to him. Then, you wrapped your arms around his torso. Gently, you rested your head on his shoulder. “I still don’t understand your petty rivalry.”

“Well, you are a mere human.”

“Hey!” You exclaimed, “What have I said about cheap shots at humans!” He rolled his eyes but pressed a quick kiss against your lips.

“Where would you like to go next?” He pulled away from you and started to dance around the console. He didn’t let you get a word in before he was speaking again. “Oh, I know. Been meaning to take you.” He started muttering again. Something about the Doctor.

“Actually, Master,” You started. It was important that you approached this gently – he hated when it was time for you to leave and could lose it if you weren’t careful. “I was hoping to spend some time with the Doctor.”

The moment her name came out of your mouth, he froze and his shoulders tensed. Then, his cold personality – that he hardly ever held when you were around – was back. “Fine.”

A frown made its way onto your face. You were not going to leave him in such a foul mood. It would only be worse when you got back. So, you stepped up next to him at the console.

“I can help pilot, if you’d like. The Doctor taught me.” You said.

“The Doctor failed her driving test.” He deadpanned, not even looking up you. You rolled your eyes. He could never resist a jab at the Doctor.

Sighing, you stood and wrapped your arms around his torso and rested your head on his shoulder. “Don’t be upset, Master. I’ll be back before you know it.”

He huffed and his body relaxed into you. He leaned his head against yours.

You stayed like that for a few more minutes before he started to pull away. You didn’t remove your arms from his chest as he messed with the controls once more and pulled down on the lever.

The TARDIS shifted slightly. Eventually, the tell-tale noise of the TARDIS landing echoed through the room.

Excitement filled your veins. The Doctor was right outside those doors. Your Doctor. As much as you loved the Master, it was different with the Doctor. Her new regeneration was so loving, yet awkward, excitable, yet solemn. The Master, meanwhile, was a bit more stiff, tense, and unhinged all together. It was a different relationship, that’s for sure. But you weren’t complaining.

“I love you.” You said to the Master before kissing his cheek. “I’ll see you in two weeks.”

When he didn’t respond, you huffed and walked toward the door. He didn’t turn to you or move to say goodbye. You rolled your eyes again. _If he was going to act like a child…_ _Fine_. So, you walked out the door, more upset than before.

The Doctor’s TARDIS sat in all her glory just in front of you. A large smile graced your lips as you pushed the door open. The most beautiful woman you’d ever seen stood leaning against the console.

She smiled widely at you and rushed forward. She lifted you into the air in a large hug. An involuntary squeal of delight left you and you started laughing. When she put you down, you leaned up and kissed her.

“I’ve missed you so much.” She whispered, pressing her forehead against your own. Her mind nudged against yours and you gladly let her in. Her presence in your head was comforting, especially after your argument with the Master. Feelings of longing and jealousy mixed with happiness and excitement flowed through the connection. It worried you.

“How long have I been gone?” You whispered, stroking your thumb over the apple of her cheek.

She opened her eyes and looked into yours. “Too long.”

“Doctor.” You said, voice sterner than before.

“A few months.” She whispered.

It felt like you were going to cry. You were going to kill the Master. “I’m so sorry, love.” Carefully, you cupped her cheek and kissed her softly. “The Master must have dropped me off late.” This pettiness between the two was going to have to stop. You couldn’t keep doing this.

She hummed and her grip on you tightened. “You’re not his.” She said before smashing her lips on yours. “You’re mine.” She kept kissing you, pulling at your clothes, and running her hands along your bare skin.

“I’m both of yours.” You managed to get out. She growled and nipped at your neck. You sighed. This was ridiculous.

She pulled back and raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong?”

“I just… I can’t stand you two constantly fighting.” You said. “I love you both, but your petty fights are killing me.”

She sighed and ran a hand through her blonde hair. “Okay. Right. I’ll talk with him. I’ll sort it out.”

You grabbed her hand to prevent her from spiraling. “Thank you.”

She gave you a small, unconvincing smile. “Of course. We’ll figure this out, I promise.”

Now you just had to hope they could learn to share.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
